This invention relates generally to a turnable vamp for a sandal, slider, clog, or other type of footwear, wherein the coloration or design for the footwear may be drastically changed simply through revolving of a turnable component that is integrally but slidably formed into or on top of the structure of the footwear.
Various types of designs have long been available in the prior art, to add further decorativeness to the structure of footwear. For example, the shoes to Lewis, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,070, shows a high-heeled type of shoe, as can be noted, with a vamp stitched to the upper surface of the sole. The vamp has a pair of J shaped guides or folds, at its front and back edges, and which can accept a supplementary surface or vamp therein. This particular supplementary vamp is the type that can be removed, and replaced, for fashion purposes, to add different coloration, designs, or the like, to the shown shoes.
The patent to Lockard, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,346, shows another type of interchangeable sole and upper for shoes. As can be noted, the sole has some tracks provided thereon, arcuately along the sides of the front of the upper part of the sole. Then, the shoe upper or vamp can be slid into these tracks, to provide different types of vamps for the shoe.
The patent to Anderson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,412, shows an orthopedic shoe, wherein the shoe has a sole, as noted, with a slot therein, and through which the arch or orthopedic portion can insert.
There are published applications that relate to the subject matter of this current invention. For example, the patent to Manzi, Publication No. US2002/0100189A1, shows a shoe system, wherein a series of straps provide for retention of the foot to the platform shoe, as shown. As can be noted, the straps locate through slots provided within the sole, and then extend upwardly and cross and wrap around the back part of the sole, for retention purposes. These slots, in Manzi, are designed to simply hold the fastening strap in place.
Finally, the Publication No. US2002/0124433A1, to Pan, of Taiwan, defines a sports sandal having a sole provided with at least one through hole and two openings located therein. The at least one strap is provided with the placing strap to be put through said through hole of the sole, so that the placing tape can be attached or detached with said strap, apparently for varying the coloration or design of the sandal, as noted.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,803, U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,639, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,464, U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,819, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,529, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,511, U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,761, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,558, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,323, for related prior art. These are the prior art known to the applicant.